


Nerites

by figbash



Series: Nagron [39]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Affection, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Between Seasons/Series, Conversations, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir in the baths of a villa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerites

The soft noise of Agron’s footsteps is deliberate as he enters the room. He wants his presence to be known. Thick, sweet-smelling air envelops him as he crosses the tiles, like the fingers of nymphus ghosting over his skin. The surroundings speak of the vulgar opulence of their former owner, but Agron cannot help but enjoy them in this new context. His eyes fix upon the figure across the room. Surely Nasir must hear him, but he remains perfectly still, his head leaning back against the edge of the bathing pool.

 

Agron draws yet closer, watching the rise and fall of Nasir’s chest. His gaze travels up Nasir’s neck and over the strong, masculine line of his jaw. Nasir’s lips are slightly parted and it is almost as though Agron can hear them call to him. Briefly he wonders whether Nasir has fallen to slumber as the heat of the water has uncoiled sore muscle. Droplets escape the dark, snakelike strands that spill over Nasir’s shoulders, tracing wet tracks down Nasir's body until they reach the water lapping softly at his chest. Agron feels an overwhelming urge to bend over him and kiss the droplets from Nasir’s skin, one by one.

 

“Not another step,” Nasir says quietly, eyes still closed.

 

Agron is startled by the revelatory break in the silence, but he is delighted that Nasir has tacitly permitted his approach. It bodes well for other things that have crept into his mind.

 

"And if I do?” asks Agron. In playful defiance, he does the very thing.

 

Nasir opens his eyes slowly. With a put-upon sigh, he turns his head. “...I am not wanting of assistance.”

 

"You mistake intention."

 

Agron's fists clench unconsciously, and he feels his mouth go dry as he stares down at what is before him, now within arm’s reach. Nasir is wet skin and the hint of a smile and eyes that seem to know more than they have chosen to reveal at the moment. And then it occurs to Agron that perhaps the nymphus was Nasir all along.  

 

Agron stoops down, tipping Nasir's chin with one hand. Nasir’s body turns to him and his face is unreadable as Agron's thumb brushes his bottom lip, marveling at the sight of him. They watch each other until Nasir’s smile grows into something more than a hint. Then somehow Nasir’s mouth is around Agron’s thumb, and Nasir’s tongue does something devilish and Agron's subligaria is on the tiles in a puddle of bath water.

 

Nasir rises, his knee on the ledge where Agron stands, smiling up at him again. He reaches out and runs a dripping wet hand down Agron’s chest, seeming to delight in the responding shiver. With a single meandering finger, Nasir traces outlines of the abundant muscle he encounters. Agron snatches Nasir’s wrist when the teasing becomes too much. Hanging in the air between them is the question of whether there will be a reckoning for such mischief. Nasir’s arm flexes, pulling halfway free with a challenging grin, but Agron responds with a wry smile, tightening his grip and easily keeping him captive.

 

Nasir places a kiss just under Agron's navel, then another. His arm flexes again, fighting Agron’s hold, testing the raw strength Agron wields with nonchalance. All the while Nasir’s mouth continues its gradual trail downwards, at last reaching Agron's erection. As though a key has been put to lock, Agron releases Nasir’s wrist. 

 

Despite being freed, Nasir uses only his mouth, bathing every inch of him in kisses. Each touch of Nasir’s lips only makes Agron crave more of him, with maddening intensity. Then Nasir drags his tongue around the head of Agron’s cock, letting the tiny friction grow Agron's desire yet stronger, coaxing a slow leak of precome before lapping it away in an indulgent wet swipe. Agron makes a noise between a grunt and a moan, wanting Nasir’s mouth. Demanding Nasir’s mouth. Without a single word from Agron, Nasir gives answer.

 

Agron opens his eyes and looks down just as his cock slides between Nasir’s lips. He exhales with the initial rush, feeling the warm melting pleasure of being drawn inside. Agron is in love with the sight of Nasir kneeling before him, Nasir’s mouth around him, Nasir’s hair trailing wetly over the shapely muscle of his back and dripping down the tempting curve of his ass. Perhaps most of all Agron loves how Nasir looks right into his eyes, watching Agron’s pleasure with wanton satisfaction. Then Nasir’s lashes fall shut, taking Agron deeper down his throat.

 

Nasir works him in an unhurried rhythm until Agron takes grip of his hair. Without hesitation Nasir cedes control to him, and Agron fucks the luscious wet heat of Nasir’s mouth, a firm hand at the back of his head. Agron feels Nasir’s hands slide up the backs of his thighs, squeezing the muscle there, finding their way up higher. Nasir’s fingers caress away Agron’s last bit of restraint, pressing soft circles inside him just a little, just enough. 

 

Agron spills into him, pulling Nasir’s head back to watch the flutter of dark lashes, the smear across swollen lips, the bob of Adam’s apple as Nasir swallows thickly. Agron loves the beauty of it, every fucking time. He eases down into the water beside Nasir, turning Nasir’s chin for a kiss over his shoulder, wet and sticky. They don’t quite care if their lips meet, but they hunger for skin and salt and taste. Then Agron’s teeth are sinking into the back of Nasir’s neck, bending him over until the side of Nasir’s face is flat against the ledge. Agron’s kisses follow the lovely arch of Nasir’s back, the firm muscle of his ass. The tip of Agron’s tongue teases inside and Nasir writhes, raising his hips higher. Nasir moans beneath him, and the naked desire of the sound drives Agron wild, but still he makes Nasir say it, because he can.

 

_“Fuck me.”_  

 

Nasir’s voice is low, breathless, impatient. It is nearly as good as the feeling of Nasir’s hips grinding back against him. Agron lets Nasir feel his arousal drag over his skin, the bulk of his body flush and hot against him for a moment, before he begins to press inside. It is perfect the way they fit together, how Nasir’s body takes him in and cradles him, like Agron belongs there. Even if everything else is wrong with the world, even if nothing else is right again, Agron knows the truth of what lies between them.

 

Agron’s hands roam possessively over Nasir’s flesh, watching the beautiful shift of muscles in Nasir’s back as he takes each thrust, the tension in his arms as he braces himself against the ledge. Their voices echo off the tiles but they are lost in each other.

 

In a far off corner of his mind, Agron hears Nasir say something softly, but he cannot discern the words. His hips slow as he leans down.

 

“What?”

 

“Hör nicht auf,” sighs Nasir.

 

“Fühlt sich gut an, nicht-” Agron begins to say, but then his hips still. “H-how do you-”

 

 

_“Agron.”_

 

Agron sits up with a splash, looking wildly around the bath. He finds Nasir standing over him, peering down into his face with concern.

 

“Saxa summoned me. She seemed- There was a word she used… ‘flöte’?” Nasir’s eyes drift down into the water, and he smiles in understanding. “Ah.”

 

“She tests fucking patience!” declares Agron with great irritation, rubbing the sleep from his face.

 

“You were… speaking of me in slumber?” Nasir asks delicately.

 

Agron stands up with a scowl. “It was not my intention!”

 

Nasir smiles at him sympathetically, and his eyes again drift downwards. “You need not depart with such haste.” His gaze lingers before he looks back up. “First tell me more of your dream. It appears of interest.”

 

Reluctantly, Agron sits back down in the water, though his scowl remains. He stews in silence while Nasir seats himself just behind him. Then Agron feels the soft brush of a sea sponge on the back of his neck. He hangs his head, sighing as the tension begins to drain back out of him.

 

“…Not altogether unpleasant,” Agron admits after a long moment, calmed.

 

“You have never taken bath like this?”

 

“I do not crave such luxury.”

 

“…We have known different worlds,” Nasir comments.

 

The frown returns to Agron’s face as he contemplates what Nasir does not say. “Do you not relive this task as past unhappiness?”

 

“I undertake with hands of love,” responds Nasir, smoothing down the sides of Agron’s neck and over his shoulders. “And what better way to mend past, than for new memory to arise from present happiness?”

 

Nasir pushes Agron forward gently. Agron closes his eyes and lets Nasir’s words float through his mind. _Happiness. Love._ Things that had been torn from grasp and now suddenly they are known to him again. Suddenly and somehow Nasir is everything. Nasir is home. Agron feels the sponge dip down the long expanse of his back, and just that simple contact is like a warm embrace around his heart.

 

Then distinctly Agron feels Nasir venture further, down to the top of his ass. Agron has found that this too is a side of Nasir of which he is quite fond. He does not stop Nasir's hands. 

 

“Though if you do not find this pleasing,” Nasir murmurs. "...I shall leave you in peace."

 

Agron smiles to himself. “Very fucking amusing.”

 

“Your dream,” prompts Nasir. His hands move the sponge over Agron’s back in soothing circles. It is heavenly, but Agron decides not to give voice to the sentiment just yet.

 

“I found you here and made approach,” deflects Agron with a shrug. “What more is there to tell? It is a thing of little note.”

 

Nasir laughs softly, moving back up to Agron’s shoulders. Agron flashes him a dirty look.

 

“Lift arms,” says Nasir.

 

_“Close mouth,”_ says Agron.

 

“You discovered me here and thought to join me?” Nasir persists, seemingly unable to help himself. He begins to bathe the considerable span of Agron’s arms.

 

“That is the long and short of it,” nods Agron. He glances back at Nasir pointedly. "Does that paint sufficient picture??"

 

Nasir leans down, swabbing Agron’s chest. The mixture of growing annoyance and arousal that Agron experiences is perplexing. 

 

“…So that we might bathe together?” continues Nasir, with the utmost seriousness. "I see."

 

Nasir reseats himself, his calves in the water as he reaches across Agron’s stomach. Agron can’t help but squirm just a little as Nasir’s strokes delve lower and lower. 

 

“…Not because you wished to ravish me, then?” Nasir asks casually, casting his gaze up at him. Agron stares, wondering what exactly it is that makes him fall for each and every little tease. Nasir's smile is utterly guileless, but then he leans down, reaching between Agron’s legs under the water.

 

“Ah… _there_ you are.”

 

With a snarl, Agron takes sudden hold of Nasir’s biceps, abruptly yanking him down into the water. Nasir lands in his lap in a shameless fit of laughter and it proves infectious, for Agron joins him despite himself. 

 

And then there are kisses… and their words fall silent.

 

Far across the room, Saxa recedes from the doorway with a smirk.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nerites was a minor sea deity, son of Nereus and Doris (apparently their only male offspring) and brother of the fifty Nereids. He is described as a young boy of stunning beauty. In one version of the myth, Nerites was loved by Poseidon and answered his feelings. From their mutual love arose Anteros (personification of reciprocated love.)  
> [From Wikipedia :) Yeah I know he's a Greek god, but I couldn't resist!]
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hör nicht auf”_ = "Don't stop"
> 
> _“Fühlt sich gut an, nicht-”_ ="Feels good, doesn't-"
> 
> _flöte_ = flute
> 
>  
> 
> So maybe after his dirty dream, Agron decided he needed to start giving Nasir some German lessons? hehe
> 
> Nasir teasing the shit out of Agron until Agron pounces on him is one of my favorite things. (One of Nasir's favorite things too!) I also enjoy the playful back and forth of the power dynamic... Agron grabbing Nasir's wrist and Nasir wrestling with him a little bit... Agron making Nasir say out loud that he wants to be fucked.... Agron has the advantage of strength but Nasir can be a tricky minx. #^_^#
> 
> Like my other fic [Ab Intra,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4773293) this ends up being another story about Agron & Nasir taking care of each other. I liked writing about Agron untangling Nasir's hair in that other story, so here they are in another tender moment, but this time it's Nasir tending to Agron. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thumbs up, Saxa! I nominate you as Vice President of The Nagron Fanclub for Sophisticated Ladies :P


End file.
